


［研日］是夜春光。

by SYYYA_arome7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYYYA_arome7/pseuds/SYYYA_arome7





	［研日］是夜春光。

[研日]是夜春光。  
_耶。  
_设定是。  
公司boss孤爪研磨x酒吧侍者日向翔阳。

-  
「意乱情迷极易流逝，难耐这夜春光浪费。  
不如我们从头来过。 」

“喂，研磨…不要总是盯着游戏机啊。”

“就是就是，Ken ma Boss——喝一杯嘛。”

黑尾铁朗脸色微红，和其他同事向窝在另一边沙发上的孤爪研磨递酒杯。

“…小黑身上全是酒味。不喝。”

孤爪研磨又向一旁挪了挪。

“诶…啊，黑尾前辈，酒没有了。”

灰羽列夫晃了晃空空的酒瓶。

“…嗯。Waiter！”

日向翔阳正端着酒盘在人群中行走着。听到黑尾铁朗的叫声，他穿过拥挤的人群，来到了这桌人面前。

“先生，请问需要什么…啊！”

沙发与酒桌的距离太过于接近，连站立的地方都是少之又少。日向翔阳本就不稳，不小心脚下一滑，就连人带酒地扑在了孤爪研磨的身上。  
孤爪研磨没有来得及躲，或者说他根本就不想躲。  
酒吧缭乱的灯光下，他看到人跳跃的橙色眸子，注视、惊讶、躲避。  
实在是太盈亮了。

“先生、啊那个…！十分抱歉…唔呃…”

日向翔阳手忙脚乱地想从孤爪研磨身上起来，但没有找好支撑点，撑到了孤爪研磨沾了酒水的布绸，又再一次滑倒在了这位年轻的老板怀里。

“啊…真的是、十分抱歉！！先生！！我…”

“啊啊，你把我们的老板衣服弄湿了。需要赔偿呢。”

“啊！！那、那先生这件衣服要赔偿多少钱…”

日向翔阳还是站了起来。他刚刚听到了一旁那人所说的“老板”字眼，知道这件衣服可能会很贵。  
以自己的工资，需要十几个月啊…  
日向翔阳低着头，默默地点着手指。黑尾铁朗笑着靠在了沙发上。

“别害怕。你叫什么？”

“…日向翔阳。”

“那么翔阳—你就喝下这三杯酒吧。”

黑尾铁朗指了指另一张桌子上的三杯暗红色酒水。

“我？先生，我是不能喝酒的…”

日向翔阳连忙摆了摆手。他虽然很想要尝试一下，但那是他绝对不能碰的。  
一滴就醉。  
影山飞雄曾经嘲笑过他。

“那么，你要选择赔偿这件西服吗？外套和衬衫，一共需要你三十年的工资哦。…啊，抱歉抱歉，那边的是果汁，不是酒哦。”

“这样可以了吧？果汁总还是能喝的。”

“！！那我喝就是了…”

“小黑。”

日向翔阳咽了咽口水。那么多钱…还是喝果汁实在一些。  
他没有细想，拿起细长的高脚杯晃了晃，里面的液体在照射下折射出更多的光线。  
孤爪研磨扭头看向对酒水动过手脚的黑尾铁朗。

“享受当下，研磨。”

他满意地看着日向翔阳喝下被烈性酒代替的果汁。初入喉，是满溢的果香，无法让人察觉这竟是后劲十分强劲的烈酒。

“谢谢先生…果汁很好喝。”

他迈步走出这片区域，又忍不住回头问了一句。

“真的不用再赔偿了？”

“你再不走就需要赔偿了。”

日向翔阳听完连忙抱着托盘转身走了，只是脚步有些慌乱。他又送完了几桌的酒，突然感到头晕目眩。他连忙拐进了厕所，扶着栏杆摇晃着脑袋。

“喂，研磨，你要不要去厕所换件衣服啊。”

黑尾铁朗轻轻捏了捏孤爪研磨完全湿透的衣服。

“我有带备用的。”

黑尾铁朗晃了晃手中的袋子。

“…谢谢小黑。”

孤爪研磨瞥了眼人畜无害的黑尾铁朗。他接过袋子，向厕所走去。但他刚刚打开门，便被晕眩的日向翔阳扑了个满怀。他柔软的脸颊正碰上孤爪研磨冰凉的腰腹，刺激得日向翔阳一颤。

“嗯…先生…？”

“…我叫孤爪研磨。”

“那…研磨先生…我实在是走不动了…很热…头也很晕。”

小孩呼出的气息正打在下面的布料上，吹进孤爪研磨的内里。  
他睁愣了几秒，眸子直直地望着人橙色的发旋。

“…那就去我家里。”

孤爪研磨将日向翔阳扶进了家门。灯光昏黄下的日向翔阳迷离地笑着，他本能地去寻找能够缓解自身燥热的环境，双臂自然地环上了孤爪研磨的肩膀，将头靠近了面前的先生。  
他泛着水雾的双眼正望进孤爪研磨的竖瞳。被酒打湿的衬衫仍然贴在孤爪研磨的腰上，他眨了眨眼。  
金黄色的湖水在太阳的映照下波动得愈发强烈，再无法归于平静。

“研磨先生…您好凉快呀…”

日向翔阳讨好般地将唇擦过人突起的喉结。孤爪研磨抬眸，轻轻扳起人的脸颊。

“翔阳，看着我。”

“嗯…唔…”

他低头吻住人莹润的嘴唇。日向翔阳靠在孤爪研磨家有些冰凉的墙壁，接受着这位老板不带温度的吻。他笨拙地回应，伸出舌尖舔吮人的嘴角，忙碌而又渴望着。  
孤爪研磨的吻一路向下，衣服一件件地散落在地上。他的尖牙咬过他精致的锁骨，唇舌流连于人早已挺立的乳头。  
那小巧的莓红色果实，正等待着被发现、采摘。

“嗯、嗯…研磨…先生…”

“翔阳这里，意外的敏感呢。”

乳头传来强烈的刺激，孤爪研磨带有薄茧的指尖揉搓着颇有弹性的果粒，炙热的眼神令日向翔阳感到更加燥热。他忍不住伸手将内裤边缘又勾了起来，手指松开，发出清脆的响声。

“先生、我还是好热…怎么办呢…”

还仍是青年的清澈嗓音缠绕着情欲，撩人而不自知。  
孤爪研磨褪去人最后的遮蔽物。他双手揉捏着对方浑圆的双臀，白嫩的臀肉留下几道红痕。

“先、先生…嗯…前面…”

日向翔阳伸出一只手，去撸动前面湿答答的阴茎。

“后、后面…呜！”

孤爪研磨轻松地探进一根手指。甬道自然早已泥泞一片，穴肉伸缩着搅动他骨节分明的手指。  
而日向翔阳却只感到无尽的空虚。  
他夹紧人细长的手指。  
灵魂、身体，全部都在叫嚣着、渴望着。

“先生…先生进来…”

日向翔阳顺着墙壁滑落，最终瘫坐在地毯上。他双腿大张着，后穴被双指模仿着性交的动作一进一出。  
孤爪研磨的神情被暗沉与认真代替。他抽出手指，将自己的阴茎插入了润滑良好的穴道内。

“嗯…嗯！先，先生…研磨…”

孤爪研磨一下又一下地撞击着身下这副年轻的躯体。他看着人胸前的殷红印记，与白嫩的腰腹形成强烈的对比。  
还有颤颤巍巍的玉茎。  
这使得撞击更加猛烈了。

“先、先生慢点、呜呜…”

日向翔阳绻起脚趾，断断续续的呻吟被分散殆尽，剩下的悉数堵在了吻里。  
他只能从喉中发出些许不明意义的呜咽，感到一次又一次的满足。

“先、先生…”

他橙色的眸子溢满了泪珠，羽翼般的睫毛忽闪着，宝石就轻轻滑落在地毯上。  
和嘴边尚未擦去的银丝细细纠缠，不见踪影。

“呜…！先、…”

孤爪研磨触碰到那个凸起，突然地紧缩令他也不禁叹息出声。

“翔阳的—那里，真的好舒服啊。”

他微微勾起嘴角，听着人越来越高亢的呻吟。

“先、先生、先生…研磨先生…呜！”

稚嫩的幼芽终于喷发出一股洁白的乳液。日向翔阳头脑一片空白，被快感与酒精所支配的大脑令他忍不住想要继续索求。

“翔阳的，喷到了肚子上。好色情啊。”

“呜…先生…不、不要再说了…”

孤爪研磨将人的双腿折成M的样子，看着粉嫩的穴口仍然在一张一翕。

“真是没想到，翔阳是这么色情的服务员。”

“呜…先生…”

他又将阴茎插进穴道，撑开里面的每一道褶皱，淫靡的水声从未停下。抽插间囊袋拍打着红润的臀肉发出“啪啪”的响声，偶尔带出些许穴肉，交合处的白沫泛起涟漪。

“翔阳、翔阳—”

不知经历了多少次，孤爪研磨念着对方的名字将滚烫的精液射进了柔软的甬道。

“呜咿…！呜、呜…研磨…先生…”

日向翔阳小小的阴茎再射不出什么来，穴口吃力地吞咽着，仍有些许流出，在地毯上留下白渍。

孤爪研磨再次醒来，身边早已空无一人。他看了看仍然留有痕迹的地毯，再次迈进了那家酒吧。他注视着年轻的侍者，看见他爆红的双颊和太阳般的盈盈双眸。

“不如我们从头来过。”

他向他伸出手。

END.


End file.
